


Cherry and Katie's Gotham Visit

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is invited to visit Gotham City with a guest of her choice, so she decides to bring Katie along to meet Bruce Wayne himself in his mansion and the dark city of the night. However, like anytime Cherry goes anywhere, it turns into an adventure, especially when two certain villains seem interested in both Cherry and Katie for some reason. Why? Read and find out! No spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

"You didn't have to come get the mail with me, Katie." Cherry smirked to her friend/sister as she came into the post office with her as she had the key to unlock her mailbox for her and her family.

"It's no problem; I wanted to come with you, get to spend more time with my Nee-bear." Katie replied with a smile.

The mail woman waved to them.

"Hey, Lana." Cherry said as she used her mail key to open the box and collect the mail.

Katie waved to be polite, not knowing Lana after all. Cherry checked the mail to see if there was anything for her, and to her surprise, there was, so she put that in her jacket pocket for right now, and then gave the mail woman Lana mail to send out into the world, they had a quick chat about her family before they soon left the post office and went back to the house. Katie followed, keeping up with Cherry's slightly longer strides.

"Am I going too fast again?" Cherry asked Katie as she tried to slow herself down.

"Just a bit." Katie chuckled, as she was the shorter one.

"I can't help it if I've got these long ballet legs." Cherry smirked playfully before she did a ballet kick away from Katie with her hands over her head.

"Great, tease the short arse." Katie groused with a smile to show she wasn't really angry.

Cherry stuck her tongue out playfully as she soon came back into the house and set the mail for everyone else down on the kitchen table while keeping the mail addressed to her for herself, but decided she would at least share it with Katie. Katie waited to see where Cherry would be headed and would follow her unless it was to the bathroom of course. Cherry landed herself on the living room couch and took a look at the letter and held out the envelope, showing it was addressed from one Alfred Pennyworth.

Katie came over and sat next to Cherry to look at the letter with her. "Alfred Pennyworth? What is Bruce Wayne's butler writing to you for, do you know him?" She asked curiously.

"Can you keep a secret?" Cherry grinned innocently. "I'm actually good friends with Bruce Wayne... He says I'm like the daughter he's never had."

"Awesome," Katie grinned back. "My 'going on a trip' senses are tingling." she then chuckled.

"When did you go from 'Kat Lady' to 'Spider Kat'?" Cherry teased.

Katie snorted as she tried to hold in a laugh to that. "In the airport, a radioactive spider bit me." she joked back.

"Ooh, get it away from me!" Cherry yelped, though in a joking way since there was no actual spider.

Katie chuckled. "So, come on, open up that letter before I do it for you." she then chuckled.

Cherry made a 'eh' noise to Katie before she took out the letter and saw that it was invitation from Alfred also from Bruce inviting her and a guest of her choice as long as they keep it a secret to come to Wayne Manor for a little visit.

"Told you my 'going on a trip' senses were tingling." Katie teased.

"So, you wanna come with?" Cherry rolled her eyes to that playfully.

"If you're inviting me, then yes, please." Katie smiled softly.

"Great," Cherry replied. "I know I can trust you, so let's hope that Bruce and Alfred also trust you."

Katie gave a smile. "Don't worry; I'll sign a contract in blood if I have to." she told her.

"You might have to..." Cherry partly joked, but also said serious. "I guess I better write out a response then."

"Alright." Katie said with a nod.

Cherry soon took out her laptop and began to type out a letter to send to Wayne Manor.

Katie sat and waited patiently. "Remember you can tell them I'll sign a contract if needed." she grinned.

Cherry glanced to Katie and decided to quickly add that in. Katie smiled and then returned to waiting quietly. Cherry then plugged her laptop into the printer in her mother's home office and printed out the letter, and soon wrote out an envelope and sent the letter back to Wayne Manor as a reply to Alfred's.

"Now we wait." Katie chuckled.

"Indeed..." Cherry replied. "Keep your eyes peeled for a limousine."

Katie looked excited at that thought she had always wanted to ride in a limousine. Cherry and Katie then went to packing for the trip as they would be going what seemed like rather soon. Katie hummed quietly as she packed, pushing up her glasses when they slipped down her nose.

"So, is there anything you'd like to know?" Cherry asked Katie.

"Uh, how do you know Mr. Wayne?" She asked her.

"...Friend of my parents." Cherry said, though it seemed to be made up on the spot.

"Truth please, I won't tell anyone." Katie told Cherry softly.

"All right..." Cherry sighed before taking a deep breath as she was going to confess something, but since she could trust Katie, she might as well tell her since it was unlikely for the other girl to spill the metaphorical beans about this secret. "You remember when I told you I had to visit my uncle that one week and I probably wouldn't be able to talk to you for a while?"

Katie thought back a moment, then nodded.

"Well... I was actually saving the day for Gotham City." Cherry replied.

"Ooh, did Batman introduce you to Bruce?" Katie asked.

"Well... Funny thing about those two..." Cherry sounded nervous again.

Katie winked, showing Cherry she didn't need to say it out loud. Unlike the people of Gotham, she easily recognized the similarities between Bruce and Batman.

"Do you understand?" Cherry wearily asked Katie.

Katie nodded. "And I won't tell a soul." she assured her.

"Thanks, Kat," Cherry replied. "This is very important to us... Especially for Bruce."

Katie nodded and gave a smile.

"Thanks, Kat." Cherry gave a small smile in relief before struggling to close her suitcase.

Katie zipped up her own then smirked and carefully sat on Cherry's to help the lid stay down so she could zip it up.

"Thanks." Cherry smirked back as she then zipped the case.

"Happy to help." Katie giggled.

"Now, we wait for our ride." Cherry smiled to Katie.

Katie nodded.

They didn't have to wait long as soon a limo pulled up in front of the house.

"There's our ride..." Cherry told Katie as they took their bags to the car. "Come along, Katie."

Katie lifted up her bag and followed Cherry.

Bruce Wayne stepped out of the limo and smiled as he noticed the girls, mostly smiling to Cherry though. "Here, let me help you both." he said, taking their bags almost like they weighed nothing.

"Thanks, Bruce." Cherry gave a small smile to the billionaire.

"Thank you." Katie smiled.

Bruce nodded. "You girls get in, I'll put these in the trunk then join you." he grinned.

Cherry nodded and then led Katie into the limo.

Katie looked around the limo interior in awe. "Wow." she breathed.

"You like?" Cherry smiled to Katie.

"It's awesome." Katie smiled before sitting down happily.

Bruce then joined them, before telling Alfred he could drive on now. Alfred smiled to Bruce and the girls before driving away from Cherry's house once the girls were settled in.

"Yeah, I love riding here." Cherry replied.

Katie glanced to Bruce and held out a hand so not to be rude. "Hello, I'm Katie." she introduced herself.

Bruce took her hand then brished his lips to the back of her hand, charmingly. After all, he didn't know she knew he wasn't truly a playboy and his 'alter ego'. "Pleasure, and of course, I'm Bruce Wayne." he smiled.

"This is Katie, a very good friend of mine, almost like a sister." Cherry told Bruce.

Katie smiled and then took her yand back from Bruce.

Bruce smiled back then looked to Cherry. "So I have another child?" He asked with a small tease.

"You could say that." Cherry smirked.

Katie sat back and watched the interaction with a soft smile.

Bruce chuckled. "Well, anyway, it's a pleasure for you both to come along to visit." he told them.

"Thanks for having us." Cherry said to him.

Katie looked out of the tinted windows with a smile. "Yes, thank you." she smiled.

Bruce smiled to them, thinking of plans to do with the girls.

"To the mansion, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked Bruce just to make sure.

Cherry smiled as Katie enjoyed the limo ride so far. Katie was almost like a puppy, but less movement. She was trying to etch this into her memory as she knew it was unlikely for her to see the inside of one after this trip.

"Yes, Alfred." Bruce told his faithful butler and pseudo-father figure.

Cherry looked over to Katie as they had a good ride.

"Of course, Master Wayne." Alfred nodded.

Katie glanced back to Cherry and smiled. Cherry smiled back to Katie. Bruce watched them, observing the two. Alfred drove along carefully to the manor for the girls to get inside and settle in. Cherry played on her phone after a while until the car would stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they arrived, Bruce got out and offered a hand to help the girls out. Katie followed Cherry out and gaped as she looked at Bruce's Manor.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor." Cherry told Katie.

Alfred smiled to the girls as he joined them out of the limo as it was his job.

"Alfred, if you show the girls to their rooms; I need to go and sort something out for work so I can spend some more time with them." Bruce requested.

"Of course, Master Wayne." Alfred told him.

Bruce told the girls he'd see them shortly, then went off.

"It's huge... I feel almost like Annie being brought out of the orphanage to Mr. Warbuck's place." Katie whispered to Cherry.

"I think you're gonna like it here in that case." Cherry whispered back.

Katie giggled a little to Cherry's response.

"Come with me, girls, I'll show you to your rooms." Alfred told Cherry and Katie.

"Thanks, Alfred." Cherry replied.

"Yes, thank you very much." Katie smiled, following the man's lead.

Alfred smiled back as he took the lead for Cherry and Katie. Katie looked around the manor in awe.

"If I didn't have to go to school, I would move in here." Cherry smiled to Katie since she loved coming to the mansion.

"I say stuff school, take online classes, and move here." Katie chuckled.

"All right!" Cherry cheered. 

Alfred chuckled to that himself before stopping to one room.

Katie giggled. She then took a glance to the door of the room. "Whose room will this be, Mr. Pennyworth?" She asked curiously.

"This is Miss Cherry's room, if you want to see her though, I advice you to knock first." Alfred replied.

"She knows the deal, Alfred." Cherry replied since Katie had known her long enough to know her tendencies.

Katie nodded with a smile.

Cherry went into her room to put her stuff away, but came back out to join Katie so she could see where her friend would stay.

"Now, to Miss Katie's room." Alfred smiled.

Katie smiled. "Please just call me Katie." she told him.

"Oh... All right then, Katie." Alfred smiled back.

Katie smiled, then followed him with Cherry to see her temporary room for the visit. Soon enough, they came to another guest room.

"You will sleep here, Katie." Alfred told the older girl.

Katie opened the door and looked inside. "Wow~" she breathed.

"I trust it's to your liking." Alfred smiled to Katie as the room had a lovely scent of cinnamon and vanilla.

"It's wonderful." Katie smiled happily.

"I thought you might like it," Alfred smiled back. "Master Bruce does love his guests comfortable."

"He seems like a swell guy." Katie admitted with a nod.

"That he is." Alfred told her.

Cherry nodded in agreement.

Katie put her suitcase in the room then tested the bed quickly.

"Hey, Alfred." came the smooth voice of Dick Grayson, Bruce's ward.

Cherry smiled to Katie before looking behind with Alfred.

"Ah, young Master Grayson." Alfred greeted the boy.

Katie sat up.

"Hi Alfred, I see you picked up Cherry, but did you bring someone else too?" Dick asked him.

"Yes, Cherry has a friend with her, by the name of Katie." Alfred told him.

"She's in her room now." Cherry told Dick.

Katie got up and popped her head out of the open door. "Hi." she greeted.

Dick looked surprised a moment then chuckled. "Hi." he greeted in return.

"Dick, Katie, Katie, Dick." Cherry greeted traditionally.

Katie held out a hand.

Dick took it and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." he told her.

Cherry smiled to the interaction.

"Same here." Katie smiled, then stepped fully out deciding she would unpack later.

"So do you ladies have any plans or are you just going to relax a bit?" He asked them.

"So far, no plans right now," Cherry replied. "Bruce did tell us though that he had something to take care of."

Katie nodded.

"Well, maybe I could give you both a tour for Katie's sake." Dick suggested.

"Well... Would you like to have a look around?" Cherry asked Katie.

"Sounds great." Katie nodded.

Dick sent a glance to Alfred, letting him know he wouldn't reveal any secrets, then grinned. "You don't mind, do you, Alfred?" He grinned, slapping a friendly hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Of course, not at all, just behave yourself." Alfred chuckled to Dick.

Cherry smirked slightly before she stretched to make her bones pop from the car ride over here. Katie grinned to Cherry.

"No promises with two hot ladies." Dick stage whispered to Alfred.

"Oh, behave yourself, please!" Alfred begged quietly to Dick.

Cherry smiled to Katie wearily.

Katie looked back to Cherry then smiled softer than before. "Hey, if you want to have a nap after the journey; I'll have the tour and you can sleep." she told her best friend and sister-by-other-than-blood.

Dick nodded. "I promise, Al." he assured.

"Oh, no, no, I couldn't make you wander alone with a boy like Dick Grayson..." Cherry told Katie. 

"That's a good boy." Alfred replied as he patted Dick on the head like a friendly tassel.

Katie smiled softly. "If he tries anything, I'm at perfect height to temporarily stop him and run away." she chuckled quietly.

"Al." Dick huffed.

"You can try, he sometimes lives up to his name." Cherry smirked. 

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Alfred replied.

"And that's where I'll punch him if he tries anything." Katie whispered in a giggle.

Dick glanced over to the girls then. "Ready?" He asked.

Cherry giggled back before looking to him. "Ready, buddy." 

Alfred decided to let them alone for right now. Katie nodded. She wanted Cherry to rest as she knew the girl tired out easily on journeys, but wouldn't force her to.

"Alrighty, let's go." Dick told them.

Cherry nodded with a yawn as she walked beside Katie. Katie looked around as they atarted the tour.

"Don't fall asleep Cherry, it's not THAT boring." Dick teased.

"You're not that boring." Cherry mumbled out a retort.

Katie looked to Cherry to see if she was falling asleep. Dick snorted, slightly amused. Cherry was a bit awake, though her head nodded ever so often.

"Go on, Cherry, go have a nap... You know my plan if anything is tried." Katie told Cherry softly.

Cherry yawned as she tried to talk back to Katie, but it was hard to understand through her exhaustion.

Katie gave her a gentle push back towards the rooms. "I'll be fine, go on~" she told her.

Dick watched the interaction. Cherry yawned again with a weary nod and soon went into her room, but to her surprise, there was a gift left on her bed. There was a little miniature golden figurine of a cat on her pillow. Cherry bleary-eyed the gift, she wondered about it, but set it on her night stand for right now so she could take her hour nap after taking a long travel away from home. Dick continued to do the tour with Katie. There was also a gift in Katie's room which was that of flower based.

Katie gave him a warm merely friendly smile then went into her room and gasped at the flower bouquet in a plant pot on her bed then gave a small smile. "So you found out I was here." she smiled softly as she picked up the flowers and inhaled their scent.

Cherry curled up, almost like a feline herself, as she took a cat nap. Katie smiled then took the gift to the window to let them sit in the sunlight to keep healthy. Cherry even purred, though she had to wonder where her gift came from. There was even a note for Katie saying 'Love Aunt Pamela'. Katie smiled softly then flopped on her bed to relax just a little. As Cherry and Katie rested, someone was watching them.

Katie covered her eyes with her arm, taking her glasses off and putting them in her shirt pocket as she didn't plan to sleep. Cherry hugged her pillow as she went into a deep sleep. Harley Quinn was in a disguise but snuck up to one of the bedrooms and made her way stealthily inside. She moved a potted plant out of the way so 'red' couldn't accuse her of killing flowers then sprayed the girl on the bed with a knock out perfume then carried her off, leaving the note made on the girl's pillow. She thought Joker would be so pleased with her. Not realizing she had actually picked the wrong girl. The Joker waited for his 'Harls' to return to him with a certain girl.

Alfred went into the kitchen to make refreshments for the guests. Dick went to the kitchen to see if he could snaffle some food.

"Tour over?" Alfred asked Dick.

Dick nodded. "What are ya making, Al?" He wondered.

"Just a little sweet treat for the girls before dinner if they want any, it's milkshakes." Alfred replied. 

"I'll take them to them." Dick smirked.

"Oh, thank you, that's very kind of you." Alfred smiled.

"No problem, Alfred." Dick grinned.

Alfred chuckled to him. Cherry mumbled in her sleep. Dick waited for him to be done so he could take them up and steal one.

Alfred stuck his tongue out in concentration, and soon smiled once he reached perfection. "Ah, perfection for the girls~" he then told Dick, handing over the tray to him for Cherry and Katie.

Dick took the tray. "I'll make sure they get them." he smiled.

"Good boy." Alfred smiled back.

Dick walked out with the tray. Alfred then decided to clean up the dishes around him while Dick would make his delivery. Dick drank one of the milkshakes once he was safe away from Alfred seeing.

Cherry shrugged and went off to her own room until she looked over. "Dickie?" 

Dick half-glared. "It's Dick, Cherry." he told her.

"I know..." Cherry smirked. "Ooh, are those milkshakes?" she then asked.

"Well, this one still is." Dick said and handed Cherry one.

"Thanks..." Cherry replied as she took the other milkshake before sipping it. "I think Katie's still asleep."

"Should we wake her?" Dick asked.

"We better... Usually she wakes me up around this time..." Cherry said before knocking on the door at first while sipping her milkshake.

Dick hoped Katie didn't actually like milkshakes and that would help them both that he drank it. There was no answer.

"Kat?" Cherry called before opening the door a smidge to look for her friend/sister.

Dick waited outside still incase Katie was changing or something.

Cherry decided to hand the milkshake to Dick and came into Katie's room. "Huh, she's not here..." she then told the Boy Wonder.

Dick looked worried slightly to that. "Is anything out of place?" He asked.

"Come on." Cherry opened the door to let him come inside and look with her.

Dick looked around for clues. Cherry looked with him, as she began to feel worried for Katie.

Dick then noticed the note. He read it then frowned. "We need to tell Bruce." he said.

"He won't be mad, right?" Cherry asked.

"Why would he be?" Dick asked. "Joker is behind it." he added.

"You're right, come on." Cherry nodded before taking another quick sip of her milkshake.

Dick carried the note along. Cherry walked with Dick to go over to see Bruce to let him know what they had just discovered.

Bruce was looking out in case Katie was wandering and came out of his secret entrance to The Bat Cave. Cherry stood beside Dick as she had a small look of worry for Katie.

Bruce looked to them both. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Katie's gone missing, but this was left behind." Dick said and showed him the note.

"I'm a bit worried." Cherry added.

"We can't do much until the Joker makes his full demand, but I can set a link up to all the security cameras around the city to keep an eyes out." Bruce said.

"Please..." Cherry replied. "Just to make sure she's still alive or unharmed." 

Bruce nodded. "Come on then." he sighed and led them to The Bat Cave.

Cherry nodded back to Bruce and followed him. Dick followed too.

"Ah, the Bat Cave, if I could, I'd study here." Cherry said since it was so quiet and tranquil compared to the rest of the mansion. 

Bruce smirked then went over to his computer to set up a link to all the security cameras they would need to check out. Cherry sipped her milkshake while watching the cameras with Bruce. Bruce observed the cameras, checking for any signs of Katie.

"Weird, it's like she's not even here," Cherry said. "Katie would never go anywhere without telling me first."

"She was probably taken unaware." Bruce told Cherry quietly.

Dick put his hand soothingly on Cherry's shoulder.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have brought her here." Cherry now sulked.

"It's not your fault, I don't think she was actually the target." Bruce assured.

Cherry looked up at Bruce curiously. Bruce glanced to Cherry. Dick glanced to the screens. Cherry sipped her milkshake, though she did look concerned for Katie.

"Try patching in to the ones near the manor, and observe them from the past two hours." Dick suggested.

Bruce nodded and did just that. Cherry nodded before sipping the milkshake.

Dick gave a small sheepish smile then. "I, uh, kind of got hungry and stole the second milkshake, please don't let me get into trouble this once." he quietly pleaded to Cherry.

Bruce checked over the cameras, then froze the frame. "Harley." he frowned.

Cherry sighed to that. "It's okay, Dick, it's probably for the best..." she told him before looking to Bruce. "Uh, Harley?"

"Harley Quinn: The Joker's accomplice..." Bruce explained then checked the rest of the feed from her arrival.

"I knew that." Cherry replied. 

Bruce watched the camera feed then pointed out the unconscious Katie over Harley's shoulder.

"That wicked witch knocked out my friend." Cherry snarled.

"But luckily, no mallet so it must have been a none painful way." Bruce mused.

"We have to save her though." Cherry told Bruce. 

Bruce nodded. "We will," he assured her. "Now instead of sitting down here worrying, you could go help Alfred decide what's for dinner if you'd like." he smiled.

"But--" Cherry frowned.

Bruce turned to her and put a warm hand on her shoulder. "I promise the moment something crops up we'll tell you, but sitting around worrying won't help." he told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Cherry replied. "I just hope nothing happens to her, if anything did though, I guess I would be the first to know."

Bruce gave a smile.

"See you around then, okay?" Cherry asked Bruce before leaving.

Bruce nodded and gave her a quick hug before she left. Cherry smiled in the hug, but soon let go and wandered off to find Alfred in the kitchen. Unknown to them, Selina had snuck into the Wayne Manor and was sneakily prowling around, looking for Cherry.

The Joker waited for his 'Harls' to return to him with a certain girl. Harley drove back to the Joker's current hideout, after changing into her normal costume then carried Katie into the base.

"Harley, is that you?" The Joker's voice asked.

"Yes Puddin', I brought the girl like you wanted me too~!" She called loudly in her Brooklyn accent.

"Ah, excellent!" The Joker grinned as he rushed over. "You've done well, so, let's see Little Miss Sunshine, shall we?"

Harley literally dumped Katie on the nearby sofa. Wouldn't do to damage the merchandise after all.

The Joker grinned, but soon had a look on his face. "Harley..." he then muttered slightly.

Harley was grinning. "What is it, puddin'?" She asked like an eager puppy.

"That is not the right girl..." The Joker told Harley.

Harley looked a bit worried then and tried to explain. "But I followed your instructions exactly, and she was in the Wayne Manor, snoozin'!" She said quickly.

The Joker face-palmed. "Well, that may be, but that is not the girl I asked for!" he then yelled at her.

Harley squeaked and backed away. "But she'll still be useful, I mean Bruce wouldn't let just anyone into his manor!" She told him.

"She's waking up!" The Joker noticed.

"Sh-Shall I knock her out again?" Harley asked nervously.

Katie lifted a hand to her forehead and tried to open her eyes. 

"That's a good girl." The Joker smirked to Harley's suggestion. 

Harley showed two options, the knockout gas or her big mallet.

"I think I know those voices." Katie groaned, opening one bleary eye, though the sight greeting her was a blur of colors. 

"The mallet would be killer, and I love that~" The Joker grinned to his sidekick. 

"Okay, Puddin'," Harley nodded eagerly. "It's not time to wake up yet, Sleepin' Pretty." she announced and swung the mallet just hard enough to knock her out again, not to hurt her badly.

Katie had started to sit up and though it was blurry she managed to duck the mallet swing while getting her glasses from her pocket, and duckimg away from Harley not realizing the Joker was near. She winced as Harley fell over from the swing. 

"Oh, Harls, you missed her!" The Joker groaned. 

"Sorry, Mr. J, she's fast." Harley groaned but got up and tried to hit her again.

Katie let out a squeak of fear and ducked again. "Hey, stop it!" She yelped. She then tried to evade the swinging Harley was doing while carefully moving away from the Joker. 

"You stop it and stay still, you little twit!" The Joker glared to Katie like she was the nuisance. 

Katie couldn't glare at him, more interested in saving her skull. "I'm not a twit, Your Majesty, and I don't really want my skull fractured!" She shouted at him.

Harley groaned, getting tired after so many failed swings. 

"Your Majesty?" The Joker replied with his trademark laugh. "Oh, very humorous, my dear victim~" 

"Well, you are the Clown Prince of Crime... So sue me!" Katie retorted.

Harley dropped the mallet for now and tried to grab Katie to make her still. 

"Feisty little one, eh?" The Joker sneered. "What were you doing in Wayne Manor anyhow?" 

"Stop it Harley, let me talk then I might be a good girl!" Katie told the woman, then focused on the Joker once Harley grabbed at her arm and missed as she had twisted out the way to face the Joker. "Visiting." she merely said, that was the only info she would give him willingly. 

"Who are you?" The Joker narrowed his eyes. 

"Nuh-uh, no telling." Katie stuck her tongue out at him.

Harley stood up and put her hands on her hips, annoyed.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you talk." The Joker smirked fiendishly. 

"And just how are you going to do that?" Katie huffed. 

"How do you feel about Laughing Gas?" The Joker mocked.

"Your stuff won't make me talk." Katie assured him, after all Joker gas often killed people and they obviously could use her dead. 

"Care to wager on that?" The Joker grinned menacingly. 

"If I die, you'll lose your bargaining chip... Plus my Aunty Pamela will be peeved." Katie retorted.

Harley gulped to that. Uh-oh, if she got hurt, Red would string her up for plant food. 

"Your Aunt Pamela?" The Joker repeated out of curiosity.

As it was personal and not a big secret, Katie nodded. "Yeah, redhead with a killer look and loves plants." she admitted. 

"Oh, not her..." The Joker groaned once he now realized who Katie was talking about. 

Katie nodded. "So you can't kill me." she told him.

Harley was wracking her brain trying to come up with a plan. 

"NOBODY SASSES ME!" The Joker yelled at Katie.

Katie glared at him. "I already have a headache, Bozo, DON'T YELL AT ME!" she retorted.

"You are asking for it!" The Joker glared as he soon hit Katie in the face.

Katie yelped as she fell onto the floor.

"P-Puddin', maybe you should ease up on the goods." Harley tried to intervene.

"Are you trying to tell me how to do my job?" The Joker asked Harley in a warning tone of voice.

Katie lightly touched where he hit, winced then scowled to the Joker.

"N-No, but if she's too hurt, the value will decrease and Pammy will kill us." Harley said nervously.

"Then what would you suggest?" The Joker asked Harley.

Katie sat up slowly.

"Maybe only do that to her if she's been really bad." Harley smiled slightly.

"Hmm..." The Joker hummed. "There must be a way to shut her up for now."

Katie glared at him. Harley thought about it a minute.

"Tie her up for right now." The Joker told Harley.

"Okay, Puddin'!" Harley smiled. She did just that then dropped Katie to sit on the sofa. "Look, just keep quiet and play along." she told her as she did.

Katie huffed but figured she might as well for now.

"And I thought that other girl had a sharp tongue..." The Joker muttered.

Harley came over to the Joker when she had done. "Done, Puddin'." she grinned.

Katie rolled her eyes. "It's sharper than your brain." she muttered herself.

"SILENCE!" The Joker hissed at Katie before grinning. "Ah, well done, Harley~"

Harley smiled to him adoringly. Katie stuck her tongue out at him. The Joker sneered at Katie, wondering what to do with her, especially since it was found out that she was the niece of another foe to Batman.

"We could turn her into a villain like us." Harley chuckled.

"By the power of manipulation?" The Joker asked Harley.

"We could try that way, Mr. J." Harley smiled.

The Joker grinned to that. "We'll have to knock her out again first."

Harley decided to try to use the knockout gas on Katie again.

"No, I won't be changed." Katie glared, trying to inch away.

"You say that now, but we'll find out later." The Joker grinned sadistically.

"Light's out, bubula~" Harley grinned then sprayed her with the knockout gas.

"No, don't..." Katie started to say but ended up falling unconcious due to the faceful of knockout gas.

"Good night, and pleasant screams." The Joker told Katie before making his laughter the last thing she would hear right now.

Katie's world turned to black as the knockout gas worked.

Harley then looked to the Joker. "She's rather short." she giggled.

"She is a bit short for her age..." The Joker smirked. "She'd be the perfect Little Harley."

Harley's eyes widened and she let out a happy squeal and lunged at the Joker, hugging him. "You mean it, Puddin'?" She grinned.

"I don't see why not." The Joker grinned back.

"Yay~" Harley grinned, then gasped. "I'll go steal her a perfect costume." she then said.

"That's the bad girl I know and am close to~" The Joker smirked to that.

Harley giggled, kissed his cheek, then skipped off. All thoughts of Poison Ivy being annoyed went straight out of her mind. This way she'd get a kid without having to go through pregnancy, and while Katie was an adult she could still look like a kid if outfitted right. The Joker grinned as he was quite excited for himself and Harley.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred looked around before he went back to washing up the dishes.

Selina noticed Alfred and then snuck up behind him and held him in a way to silence him and keep him from moving. "I'm not here to hurt anyone or steal anything, but I need to find Cherry, please don't yell out or call for help until you hear me out at least." she said calmly but quietly.

Alfred's eyes widened. "Uh, what do you need with Miss Cherry?" he then asked.

Selina let Alfred go carefully. "I need her help to return a stolen artifact to its proper place." she told him.

Alfred looked curious, but he decided to go and get Cherry for Selina. Selina waited, looking around the kitchen. Alfred felt nervous around Selina, but tried not to let it bother him too much. Selina waited and she then helped herself to a glass of milk but left a coin in return for the drink.

"Alfred?" Cherry gently called out as she was on her way to the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

Alfred looked over to her. "Uh, well, you have someone who wants to see you."

"Yeah?" Cherry replied before she was turned to Selina which made her gasp and briefly glare. "You!"

Selina looked to Cherry. "You've grown up so much." she breathed.

Alfred decided to leave them alone.

"Don't think you can bewitch me like you do with Bruce." Cherry scolded Selina, she had never met the woman, but heard many stories about her from when she would either have to be in school or doing something else away from Gotham City.

Selina looked to her and now Alfred left wondered if to reveal who she truly was to Cherry. "Did you get my gift?" She asked quietly.

"You left me a gift?" Cherry asked before she paused a moment. "Wait a minute... Cat... Selina... You sent me that! But... Why?"

Selina removed the mask as it was just Cherry in the room. Cherry's eyes widened to that, she remembered something her parents told her a long time ago that would be important for later, she then cupped her mouth and looked to the woman. She put it together that this woman was her distant aunt.

Selina gave a small smile. "I may sometimes do bad things, but I'm not all bad... And I need your help." she told her.

"What can I do to help you, and what is it?" Cherry asked the woman.

"I want you to help me retrieve an artifact from Penguin, so it can be returned to its rightful place." Selina told her.

"Did you say The Penguin?" Cherry looked angry again. "I can't stand that chubbo." 

"I can't either, but he stole an extremely expensive statuette of Bastet and we need to return it to its rightful place." Selina said and put her mask back on.

"Well, I suppose I could help..." Cherry replied as she went to her bedroom in the mansion and soon went under the bed, making sure no one would see this, but took out a box and opened it up to put on her own costume and came out to see Selina again. "You better not be trying to trick me..." She then warned. 

"I promise, I'm not." Selina nodded.

"I should hope not..." Cherry replied. "All right, let's hit the streets then."

Selina looked to her and nodded. "Can you go over rooftops fine or should I purr-loin us a vehicle?" She asked.

Cherry was about to say something before looking desperate. "Vehicle, please." 

Selina nodded. "I'll bring it back when we finish." she nodded then stole one of Bruce's cars for this 'heist'.

Cherry sat in the passenger seat while Selina sat in the driver's seat. "You sure Bruce won't mind us borrowing a car?" she then asked the felonious woman. 

"If he does then I'll take the full blame." Selina grinned. She then sorted the car and set off driving, heading towards Penguin's base.

"Let's get dangerous." Cherry replied as she adjusted her own mask.

Selina smirked. Cherry looked out the window as she rode off with Selina at the wheel to stop The Penguin.

"I don't want you fighting the Penguin unless you have to." Selina told her though, but only being concerned for her niece.

"Aw, but Auntie~" Cherry pouted playfully.

"Now no lip, young lady." Selina joked along.

"Aww..." Cherry pouted before she looked out the window as they drove together.

Bud and Lou came up to their master, with their usual laughter sounding noises. The Joker smirked and pet his hyena henchmen. Bud and Lou glanced to Katie then up to the Joker. Was this girl their new chew toy?

"Down, boys, but maybe if she does anything out of line, you can play with her." The Joker told his hyenas about Katie.

Bud and Lou whined but decided to stand guard and keep an eye on Katie, to be ready to do what was needed if it was.

"Down, boys... Good boys..." The Joker told Bud and Lou.

Bud and Lou grinned to the Joker and sat down. Harley hummed as she looked through the items of a costume store. She soon got the costume stuff, then headed back to the base. The Joker sat with them while waiting for Harley to come back. The Joker pet his hyenas, luckily Katie was still knocked out rather cold.

Harley came back hiding her 'purchases'. "So how we gonna do this, puddin'?" She grinned.

Bud and Lou looked to Harley but as the Joker was the Alpha stayed where they were.

"Simple, we trick her simple little brain by using our 'scientific' advantages..." The Joker replied.

Harley thought then nodded. "Alright, Puddin'." she grinned.

"That's a bad girl~" The Joker grinned proudly.

Harley grinned and then went and lifted Katie up. "This is gonna be great." she grinned.

"Exceptional even." The Joker grinned back to Harley.

Harley put Katie in the trunk of the car so that there woukd be no risk of police seeing her. The Joker smirked to that as their plans were going to be well adjusted, even under the misfortune of Batman and Robin.

Harley then set off driving following the Joker's directions. "Babies, guard the house!" She ordered the Hyenas before they left.

Bud and Lou set for guard duty.

"Now, we ride." The Joker told Harley after they left Bud and Lou to take 'charge' while they were gone.

Harley nodded, then stepped on the gas. The Joker laughed as they rode off in style with Katie as their hostage. Harley grinned and giggled as they drove.

"You've actually made me proud, maybe I won't hit you tonight." The Joker smirked to Harley like that was an innocent statement.

Harley stopped the car and pulled Katie and the bag of clothes out of the trunk. 

"Good, she's still knocked out, now put her up for our little brainwashing method." The Joker told Harley.

Harley nodded then did just that. She would change the girl's clothes after it was complete. The Joker made sure that everything was perfectly set for this plan. Harley helped set it up. The henchmen stood out by the door to stand guard.

"This is going to be just perfect!" The Joker sounded excited.

Harley nodded and giggled. This was turning into a happy evening.

"This should just about do it, Harley Girl." The Joker told his sidekick.

Selina went and snuck up onto the roof to grab one of the henchmen to pull him up, so Cherry could sort out the distracted one. Cherry joined her aunt in the heist.

Selina tied the unconscious henchman to a chimney and then joined Cherry. "I'll distract Penguin, you grab the Statuette." she planned.

Cherry nodded as she then did as her aunt had suggested. Selina went into the warehouse before starting to distract Penguin. Penguin went after her leaving the statue unguarded. Cherry stayed put, once she saw that the coast was clear, she went for the statue.

Selina kept distracting Penguin.

Penguin was distacted but before Cherry could get out he noticed her, knocked Selina down then headed straight for her. "Get your mitts off my loot." he told the youngest female.

"Oh, hello there..." Cherry looked over to the Penguin, looking rather innocent.

Selina got up slowly then used her whip to trip the Penguin. Penguin literally let out a squawk of shock and pain as he fell over but he grabbed Cherry's ankle as if to pull her over. Cherry yelped from that, but grabbed a hold of the counter to keep from stumbling and falling with the artifact, she gave out a small gasp of help to her aunt for help. Selina got up and then kicked Penguin in a way to get him to let go before hanging him up like a pinâta. Penguin growled slightly and tried to get out of the hanging up couldn't bend enough to reach his ankles. Cherry then slunk out of the way before coming to Selina's side with the artifact with a small giggle, though was far enough off so she could do what she needed to do with the dreaded Penguin.

Selina blew a teasing kiss towards Penguin. "Thanks, Penguin~" she smirked then walked off beside Cherry carefully taking the statuette too.

Cherry giggled as she escaped with her aunt. "Ta-ta, Happy Feet~"

Selina smirked to that comment then took Cherry back to the car and asked her to hold the statuette while she drove.

Cherry held the statue securely while her aunt would drive. "What a rush!" she then smiled. "That was kind of exciting!"

Selina chuckled. "I can't promise all my actions will be good, but there is one thing I can promise." she said softky as she drove.

"And what's that?" Cherry asked her aunt.

"I promise that any bad stuff will not be prison worthy." Selina told her.

"Well, I'm having an adrenaline rush, but the last thing I want is ending up in jail." Cherry replied.

Selina nodded and smiled. Cherry gave a small half-smile back. Selina drove back to the Wayne Manor.

It seemed that Bruce had 'called' Batman who was standing, glaring at the approaching car. Cherry held the statue close as she looked out the window as Selina drove them back to the mansion. 

"Best get it over with." Selina sighed.

Batman looked at them his face set in his normal frown. "Auto theft now?" He asked Selina.

"We needed it." Cherry told Batman in defense for Selina.

"I was the one who decided to borrow it," Selina told him. "And I'm returning the statuette to the museum where it belongs." she then added.

Batman looked at the two.

"Please don't be mad, sir..." Cherry told Batman. "We had to get this statue from The Penguin." 

Batman frowned. "I suggest you get inside, and I'll see that you take it myself." he suggested to Cherry, then told Selina.

"Yes, sir." Cherry told the Dark Knight with full respect.

Selina nodded, deciding not to bait Batman.

"Please don't be mad..." Cherry told Batman. "We had good intentions, and I'm sorry."

"We'll talk later." Batman told Cherry.

Selina decided she would talk to Batman on the way.

"Yes, sir." Cherry told Batman with full respect.

Batman escorted Selina to The Bat Mobile and then drove off with her. Selina waved and blew Cherry a kiss before they went off.

Dick looked at Cherry and crossed his arms. "You had us worried there." he said.

Cherry waved back to Selina before looking back at Dick. "Hey, man, I said sorry." She then pouted.

"We thought Catwoman had kidnapped you, just next time give some warning." Dick told her.

"Yes, Dick." Cherry replied.

At the old psychiatric hospital Harley and the Joker had taken Katie too, Harley herself was making some adjustments to the costume that she had got for Katie. The Joker was quite excited for this to play out to surprise the good guys about what had become of the Katie they had once known. 

Harley smiled as soon as she finished. "Wait until your Daddy sees this, Lil' Harley~," she beamed. She then called for the Joker. "Come look, Puddin'~" she called.

Katie, or Lil' Harley as she was referred to as now, stood letting Harley fuss over her. Her blue eyes watched Harley's movements from behind her glasses and she had band-aids on one side of her jaw and cheek. Her hair had been dyed by Harley and tied up in pigtails.

The Joker grinned as he soon came toward Harley to see what had gone on. "Is our little one ready then?" he then eagerly asked her.

Harley gave him a hug then turned him to see Lil' Harley. Lil' Harley's eyes roamed for a moment before fixing themselves onto the Joker. When she saw him her smile became wide and she skipped over, humming a creepy sounding tune. The Joker's grin grinned almost three sizes that day. Harley smiled happily.

Lil' Harley came up to the Joker and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hi, Daddy~" she giggled, her voice the same accent as Harley, but not as high-pitched.

"Ah, there's my little troublemaker, you're going to make me very proud, yes, you are, yes, you are~" The Joker cooed to Li'l Harley.

Harley grinned.

Lil' Harley grinned. "I'll do my best, Daddy~" she giggled.

"I know you will." The Joker grinned back to both her and Harley for a job well done.

"So shall we cause some trouble for Batsy and his gang, Puddin'?" Harley smiled.

Lil' Harley looked excited to cause some havoc. "Oh, let's go brighten those stuffed shirts' days~" she grinned.

"Well... I don't see why not," The Joker smirked. "Plus, it'll be a fun time together 'Family Style'."

Harley grinned.

Lil' Harley clapped her hands. "So what shall we do?" She asked.

"Well, we have to get our little friends over here." The Joker grinned back.

"Well, we could send the news people a video, saying we will meet Bruce Wayne at a certain location to sort out the ransom and hostage switch... He'll most likely send Batsy." Harley suggested.

Lil' Harley giggled. "I could sit in a chair, apparently tied up with a bag over my head and then when one of them comes forward to untie me we spring a trap." she suggested, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh, you are both quite brilliant, that's crazy enough to work, and as you know, I LOVE CRAZY!" The Joker grinned to them.

Harley wrapped her arms around Lil' Harley and smiled proudly. Lil' Harley grinned, eager to please her smile, matching the Joker's.


End file.
